


True Love

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Darvey video. Warning: Spoilers from the series finale. Song: True Love by WILDES.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> "You’re so scared to have faith in the world but  
I want to make you believe  
In true love  
True love"
> 
> Okay so, as maybe some of you already know, I've had this song ready since 9x01 but in the end I decided to keep it for the series finale and I think I made the right decision 'cause it gave me the chance to make a more Donna-centric video, since the preview one is definitely more from Harvey's pov. Donna will forever remain one of my favourite female characters and so I think it's only right to see Darvey more through her eyes, no? I tried to use scenes I haven't in my previous video(s) and to show as much of her POV as possible, so I hope you'll like it and that you'll not find it repetitive. I also tried to play with effects and overlays a bit more since the song lends itself to that sort of editing, but I famously suck at it, so the result it's not much, I apologise. I wanted to work on it a bit more but SV kept crashing and at one point it refused rendering so when I finally managed to indeed render the video, I didn't want to risk it and left it as it is.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/188111926647/youre-so-scared-to-have-faith-in-the-world-but-i) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1N-2Y2xQ5j0) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
